The general structure and techniques, and more specific embodiments which can be used to effect different ways of carrying out the more general goals, are described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,355 discloses a pump that pumps fluid based on differences in fluidic characteristics, e.g., fluidic impedance, between various parts.
Different applications for this impedance pump have been disclosed. The pump can be used to pump fluids within the body cavity. This pump may be very useful in biomedical applications since it can be a very energy efficient device, and can operate without any valve or impeller, or any structure on the inside of the tube or lumen.